


Wishing Vod’e Were Somehow Here Again

by Red_Vines



Series: Music and Musicals ala Star Wars [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Feelings, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Song Parody, no beta we die like clones singing about their grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines
Summary: One clone survivor missing his fallen vod’e. In the style of Phantom of the Opera
Series: Music and Musicals ala Star Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Wishing Vod’e Were Somehow Here Again

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Star Wars, nor do I own Phantom of the Opera. I do, however, have a bad case of “clones + sad feelings = must share”.

[Clone Survivor on battle field]  
You were once my one battalion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once all friends and brothers  
Now my world is shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here  
Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Pleading for you won't help me to do  
All that you said I could

Passing helms and fallen angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem, for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle

[Interlude]

Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing I must say goodbye  
Try to forgive  
Must fight now to live  
Give me the strength to try

No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across these hidden fears  
Help me say goodbye  
Help me say  
Goodbye

### Details

  * **Length:** 0:03:56
  * **File Size:** 3 MB



Apologies for the delay between the intro and the actual singing. 

### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wzkL1iY-wvL4CCwELKuYHAOXxJGGwJK6/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, Andrew Lloyd Webber 
  * **Author:** [Red_Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines)
  * **Singer:** [Red_Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines)
  * **Background Accompaniement:** [ShowtunesKaraoke](https://youtu.be/i69E7g8rsTk)




End file.
